


Set Right

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something deep within her awoke when she met Jon Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueBelle/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Arcana's Wheel of Fortune Challenge

Something deep within her awoke when she met Jon Snow. He was neither gracious nor discourteous and Dany couldn’t quite say what it was but somehow she knew that their meeting was fated. All the portents had said to go north, and it had seemed self evident that she and the dragons were needed to defend the kingdom against what lay beyond. As soon as she arrived she knew it was more than that though. She had been guided up here to find Jon. It could not have been clearer. Her dragons knew it too; they took to him immediately and Dany knew that at last she had found another rider. She was not surprised when Drogon bowed his head to Jon and the next thing anyone knew they were already spiraling high above the Wall. It wasn’t just the dragons, though. It was what Dany felt at the core of her being. This man was destined for her.

She never caught him leering like the others. His gaze always penetrated but he looked her right in the eyes. He was young to be in charge of such a big task, but then again so was she. Her Bloodriders did not like the cold climate and so she spent much of her time walking the Wall with him alone, as they huddled around fires. He spoke to her with respect but not reverence. He did not fear or dismiss her. She thought the Wall had made him hard and lean inside as well as out. Now he was all business. It was not the subjugation of a man who has been worn down by hardship but rather the gleam of a sharpened blade or a polished gem. 

He was nothing like Drogo, and yet there was a quiet power that was akin. Dany felt the flames of desire burning, in a way that they had not since she’d come into her birthright. It was not that he was handsome, though he was that. His face was chiseled as though the wind was a master artist, working on its greatest piece in him. It was the raw power that he didn’t even seem tempted by that she noticed most, though. He could be dangerous and yet there was no trace of tyranny on him. They walked in unison and Dany knew with perfect certainty that they would prevail and that their union was inevitable. 

When it happened he was burning and freezing at the same time and the dragons were humming in the distance. Part of her felt like she was merely watching as the gods played out their destiny. Dany had come to recognize the feeling of fated actions and everything about her encounters with Jon had that feeling that once had frightened her but by then had become reassuring. No more running and hiding and waiting. All the signs had been read, all prophesies had been fulfilled. Before dragons flew once more Dany had been waiting for the wholeness of her kingdom, and since their birth she had been aching with the hole at the core of her womanhood. The time of fracture was over as she joined with him though. Dany was whole and so was the kingdom.


End file.
